


Blinded by the Light

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiju!Newt and kaiju!Hermann's offspring has a unique way of communicating with them. Ficlet based on otachistongue's AU in which Newt and Hermann transform into kaiju/human hybrids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alienfirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/gifts).



> This originally appeared as a submission here: http://otachistongue.tumblr.com/post/76551258866/and-the-adorable-kaiju-hybrid-writings-just-keep

Late one morning Hermann felt the mental equivalent of being tapped on the shoulder. 

He thought perhaps it was some extension of whatever dream Newt might be having, but he feared waking his pregnant mate as the poor man, an eternal insomniac, had taken to falling asleep wherever and whenever the further he got into his pregnancy. 

This “tapping” wasn’t unpleasant -- just a bit odd -- and certainly stranger things had happened to Hermann and Newt in the past year or so. Still, Hermann noted to himself that the tapping only happened when Newt was sleeping. 

The weeks went on, Newt became rounder, and the tapping continued. 

Then, one day, it became incessant, and Hermann became frustrated. He had been pouring over some equations he had typed out on his modified tablet, and the tapping prevented him from concentrating.

He decided to experiment, and mimicked the tapping. Whatever the source of it was got the hint and tapped back, this time stronger. Playing a sort of game, he threw the sensation back and forth, using the increasing strength of the tapping as a string to guide him along to the source.

He was led to Newt, who was, of course, sleeping in a corner of the lab. Hermann bit his lip. If Newt was asleep, then how had he been playing this game with Hermann? 

Just then Hermann was overwhelmed with a flash of blue light in his mind … a light he hadn’t seen since his Drift with Newt so long ago. There followed indistinct images, but none he recognized. 

He panicked and shook Newt awake. 

“Are you alright, love? Are you having a nightmare?”

“What? Huh?” Newt mumbled sleepily. 

“I saw, I saw, well, I don’t know what I saw. It was blue. It was like Drifting again, but different? Were you dreaming about something?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about dude. I wasn’t dreaming about anything,” he said grumpily. 

There was another flash of light, except now that both Hermann and Newt saw it. 

“Did you do that?” Newt squeaked out. 

“No.”

“Well, there are only two of us here, and if neither of us is doing it … then where the hell is it coming from?”

Hermann swallowed. 

“Aren’t there technically three of us here?” he said looking down at Newt’s stomach. 

The blue light flashed again. 

Newt reached down and rubbed his abdomen. 

More blue light. 

“I think it’s trying to talk to us,” Newt murmured.


End file.
